


Bento box for present

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Miya Atsumu, Forehead Touching, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Post-Time Skip, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Secret Relationship, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bento box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: In which Sakusa gives a present to his dramatic boyfriend.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, The Ulimate Sakuatsu Fic Rec List





	Bento box for present

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Valentine's Day Special.  
> 6\. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

Atsumu had been bubbly all morning, and Hinata had no idea why. Yes, today was Valentine’s Day, but as far as he knew, Atsumu had no love interest. Inquisitively, he leaned closer to his roommate, who was eating his breakfast rice, humming a happy little tune.

”You seem really happy today, Atsumu-san,” he commented, and Atsumu beamed at him.

”Of course, Shouyou-kun! It’s Valentine’s Day after all!” Atsumu said, and Hinata tilted his head to the side in question.

”But you have no girlfriend…?” He mused, and the well-known fox like smirk appeared on Atsumu’s face. It could only mean trouble – probably for a third party that wasn’t present at that moment.

”And who said that I was into girls in the first place?” He asked with a widening smirk, and Hinata gasped.

”So, you say-” Hinata started, but Atsumu put one of his fingers on his lips before standing up, and leaving their shared apartment.

The members of MSBY Black Jackals lived in a dormitory near to their rented private gym. When Atsumu exited the building, his eyes caught the sight of their ace, looking at his phone with a stupidly wide smile. Atsumu felt as a smirk appeared on his lips.

”Did Keiji-kun send you a Valentine’s Day message, Bokkun?” He inquired, and in the next moment, he found himself engulfed in a bone-crushing hug by the older man.

”He did!” Bokuto said, literally radiating happiness. ”My world is the cutest human being alive!” Atsumu felt his cheeks heating up. Whenever Bokuto referred to Akaashi as ’his world’, it always made him blush.

”Stop being so fucking annoying so early in the morning,” they heard a pissed off growl, and Atsumu felt his heartbeat quicken. 

He turned his head towards the voice, and saw an annoyed Sakusa only a few steps away from them. He pushed Bokuto off himself, and trotted to the younger man. He beamed at him, which seemed to make Sakusa even more pissed off.

”Good morning, Omi-kun~” he greeted him, looking up at him with lidded eyes. Sakusa tch-ed, and walked away, without any kind of reaction. ”Omi-kun, wait up!” Atsumu yelled, hurrying after him with eagerness.

”What just happened?” Hinata asked who reached Bokuto in the meantime. The older only smiled at him mysteriously, and ruffled his hair with affection.

Nothing particularly happened through their practice. Bokuto was as lively as usual with Hinata in his heels. Atsumu’s serves were precise, and Sakusa freaked everyone out with his – too – flexible wrists – just like always. That is, until lunchtime rolled around. The members of Black Jackals were sitting with their backs against the wall of the gym when Sakusa walked up to Atsumu and glared down at him.

”What is it, Omi-kun?” The blond asked, lowering his sandwich from his mouth.

”You. Come with me. Now!” Sakusa said, then grabbed the other by the wrist, and pulled him up. 

Atsumu let out a surprised yelp, but by the time he could process what was happening, they were out of the gym. Sakusa was pulling him behind himself roughly, till they reached the locker room. Sakusa took out the key from his pocket, and opened the door. He pushed Atsumu inside, then closed the door. The blond gulped, being rather worried.

”O-Omi-kun? What is this all about?” He inquired, being both worried and excited. 

Sakusa didn’t answer, only walked up to his locker and opened it. He mooned away a few seconds in it for, then pulled something out and closed it. When he turned around and lifted his hand Atsumu felt his eyes widening. In his hand, Sakusa held a neatly wrapped bento box.

”For you,” he simply said, then his eyebrow twitched. ”Miya, are you crying?” He asked, and Atsumu shook his head quickly.

”’Am not!” He protested, then jumped up, wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, and kissed him breathless. 

When they parted, Sakusa touched their foreheads together, and pulled Atsumu closer by the waist. To that, Atsumu hummed, and closed his eyes.

”You’re such a drama queen,” Sakusa groused, but couldn’t hold back a small smile.


End file.
